mariofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Nintendo 3DS
|logiciel = Carte de jeu Nintendo 3DS Carte de jeu Nintendo DS Téléchargement sur le Nintendo eShop |jeu le plus vendu = Pokémon X et Y'' (16,20 millions d'exemplaires vendus dans le monde) |nb exemplaires = Chiffres du 1er février 2017https://www.nintendo.co.jp/ir/en/finance/hard_soft/index.html |prédécesseur = Nintendo DS Nintendo DSi |successeur = New Nintendo 3DS }}La '''Nintendo 3DS' (souvent abrégée en 3DS) est une console portable Nintendo sortie en 2011. Sa particularité est sa fonction 3D stéréoscopique sans lunettes. La console succède à la Nintendo DS comme la Wii U à la Wii et comme la Wii U avec les jeux Wii , la Nintendo 3DS est rétrocompatible avec les jeux Nintendo DS. La console concurrence principalement la PlayStation Vita (PS Vita) de Sony. Histoire Fin 2009, la Nintendo DS commence petit à petit à manquer de "puissance" et tout le monde se demande l'avenir de Nintendo pour ses consoles portables. Les fans imaginent le prototype de Game Boy qui était prévu à la base et qui a fait naître la Nintendo DS. Quelques temps après, Satoru Iwata disait de ne pas se mettre dans les téléphones portables et que ça ne correspondait pas à Nintendo, ni même au jeu vidéo. Néanmoins, il se disait que contrairement aux téléphones qui ont une fonction gyroscopique, la Nintendo DS n'en possédait pas, pourtant, la Game Boy Advance en possédait un sur certaines cartouches spéciales. Mais le problème, c'est qu'un analyste, Jesse Divnich, de l’Electronic Entertainment Design and Research (EEDAR) disait qu'on estimait que Nintendo allait lancer un successeur de la Nintendo DS dans les 15 prochains mois. En février 2010, on croit que des Japonais travaillent sur un projet spécial. En mars 2010, il y a beaucoup de doutes sur le projet. Le 23 mars 2010, Nintendo authentifie la console, elle se nomme Nintendo 3DS. La console est officiellement dévoilée à l'E3 2010. On donne les dates de sorties de ce nouveau modèle, et on montre le grand projet réalisé principalement sur la Nintendo 3DS, la 3D stéréoscopique. Dès le lendemain, Sony réagit, disant entre autres que "c'est n'importe quoi" et se moque du projet. Cependant, la Nintendo 3DS connaîtra un succès supérieur à celui de la PlayStation Vita de Sony. Spécifications techniques La Nintendo 3DS possède, comme la Nintendo DS, deux écrans : * Écran supérieur : Mode 5:3 Auto-Stéréoscopique (3D) de 90 mm (3,53 PO) avec une définition de 800 x 240 px (soit 400 x 240 pixels pour chaque œil). Il n'y a pas de lunettes pour voir en 3D, ce qui est un vrai progrès dans le domaine du jeu vidéo ! * Écran tactile : Mode 4:3 de 76 mm (3,02 PO) avec une définition de 320 x 240 px (appelée QVGA). La console utilise le processeur graphique PICA200 fait au Japon par DMP (Digital Media Professionals). Accessoires * Volant Mario Kart 7 : Un volant comme pour Mario Kart Wii mais adapté pour la Nintendo 3DS. Le prix est de 14€99. * Bloc d'alimentation : Adaptateur vendu séparément de tous les modèles de Nintendo 3DS, nécessaire pour alimenter (recharger) la console. On peut l'insérer sur un port d'alimentation Nintendo 3DS pour la recharger tout en étant sur le port d'alimentation Nintendo 3DS. * Circle Pad Pro : Similaire au volant Mario Kart 7 sauf que deux pads circulaires sont ajoutés. Le prix est de 15€. * Casque/micro Nintendo 3DS : Casque audio qui servant à communiquer pendant une partie de Star Fox 64 3D. Le prix est de 29€99. Fonctionnalités Miiverse Disponible de 2013 à 2018, c'était un réseau social qui permet de consulter et communiquer avec les joueurs Nintendo de monde entier. On peut voir les données du joueur grâce à son Mii principal représentant son profil. Il faut cependant un identifiant Nintendo Network pour pouvoir interagir sur Miiverse. Il a pris fin le 8 novembre 2017. Nintendo Network C'est un service en ligne et multijoueur. Il succède à la connexion Wi-Fi Nintendo. C'est le même service pour la Wii U. Nintendo Zone Il font un accès à un Internet. Cela sert à visionner des vidéos 3D et des annonces. SpotPass Le témoin de notification devient bleu. Il permet d'échanger des données de jeu via à Internet. StreetPass Jusqu'à plus de 100 mètres, lorsque 2 Nintendo 3DS se rencontre via à StreetPass, il s'échange certaines données Internet. Le témoin de notification devient alors vert. Mises à jour du système Il se peut que des fois la Nintendo 3DS demande à faire des mises à jour.. Thèmes du menu HOME On peut, grâce à une mise à jour d'octobre 2014, décorer le menu HOME de la Nintendo 3DS avec des thèmes. Cinq thèmes de départ sont offerts, plein d'autres sont à acheter dans la boutique des thèmes, avec des décors inspirés Mario, Animal Crossing, Pokémon, etc. Chaque thème coûte 1,99€. Révisions Nintendo 3DS XL thumb|left La Nintendo 3DS XL est une version plus grande de la Nintendo 3DS. Sa sortie a été annoncée lors du Nintendo Direct du 22 juin 2012. En France, la console a pu être découverte un mois avant sa sortie dans le salon de jeux vidéo IDEF (Interactive & Digital Entertainment Festival). La console est sortie au Japon et en Europe le 28 juillet 2012 et aux États-Unis le 19 août 2012. Au Japon, 3 coloris sont disponibles : rouge et noir, argent et noir et en fin blanc tout simplement. Aux États-Unis, un modèle en plus est sortie, à savoir rose et blanc. Un Pack Nintendo 3DS XL édition Pikachu est sorti en France le 7 décembre 2012 et au Japon. Il y a également le Pack Nintendo 3DS XL édition Dracaufeu entre le 15 décembre 2013 et le 14 janvier 2014. Il y a également le pack NES disponible uniquement au Japon et aux États-Unis, la Nintendo 3DS XL ayant une coque avec le décor de la manette de la NES, tout ça dans une boîte ressemblant à la console 8-bits. Il y a de plus un pack collector The Legend of Zelda. Nintendo 2DS thumb La Nintendo 2DS est une console Nintendo 3DS en 2D non pliable. Elle est sortie le 12 Octobre 2013 dans le monde. Elle peut lire les jeux Nintendo 3DS, mais n'a pas de 3D. C'est en faite comme la Nintendo 3DS XL sans 3D et en forme de tablette tactile. La console est cependant plus solide, a une seule bande-son et ne coûte que 129€99. Une véritable économie par rapport aux 2 autres versions. Elle n'a pas été commercialisée au Japon. Elle a été annoncée le 28 août 2013 dans les pays dont la sortie était prévue. Il existe 2 coloris qui sont dans les 3 sortes bicolores. La première version est noire et bleue tandis que la deuxième version est rouge et blanche et la troisième version est rose et blanche. Il existe quelques packs : * Pack Pokémon X ou Y'' : Contient une Nintendo 2DS blanche et rouge + ''Pokémon X (ou noire et bleue + Pokémon Y) ; * Pack Pokémon Y : Contient une Nintendo 2DS noire et bleue + Pokémon Y ; * Pack Animal Crossing: New Leaf : Contient une Nintendo 2DS blanche et rouge + Animal Crossing: New Leaf * Pack New Super Mario Bros. 2 : Contient une Nintendo 2DS blanche et rouge + New Super Mario Bros. 2 (le jeu est préinstallé dans la console) + tous les contenus du mode Pièces en folie. Ce pack est appelé le "pack spécial" à cause de tout ce qu'il contient. * Pack Tomodachi Life : Contient Nintendo 2DS blanche + Tomodachi Life préinstallé dans la console ; * Pack Pokémon Saphir Alpha (ou Pokémon Rubis Oméga) : Contient une Nintendo 2DS transparente bleu + Pokémon Saphir Alpha(ou transparente rouge + Pokémon Rubis Omega) préinstallé dans la console. New Nintendo 3DS Lors du Nintendo 3DS Direct japonais du 29 août 2014, les Japonais purent découvrir la nouvelle version de la Nintendo 2DS, considéré au début par défaut comme une amélioration de la Nintendo 3DS. La console est nommée New Nintendo 3DS (compacte, personnalisable et légère) et est accompagnée de la New Nintendo 3DS XL (avec des écrans plus grands, donc tout le confort d'une console de salon sur console portable). Elle possède quelques nouvelles fonctionnalités : * Jouabilité améliorée ; * Puissance renforcée ; * Lecteur amiibo intégré sur l'écran tactile (port NFC) ; * Téléchargements et chargements plus rapides ; * 3D plus confortable (head-tracking, 3D extra-stable) ; * Jeux exclusifs (incompatibles avec les modèles antérieurs) ; * Jeux Super Nintendo disponibles sur la console virtuelle de celles-ci. Elle fut annoncée en Europe et en Amérique du Nord (la New Nintendo 3DS XL uniquement dans cette dernière) lors du Nintendo Direct du 14 janvier 2015. Elle est sortie en Europe et aux USA le 14 février 2015. Jeux Mario Jeux physiques * Super Mario 3D Land * Mario Kart 7 * Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Londres 2012 * ''New Super Mario Bros. 2 * Paper Mario: Sticker Star * Luigi's Mansion 2 * Mario & Luigi: Dream Team Bros. * Yoshi's New Island * Donkey Kong Country Returns 3D * ''Mario Party: Island Tour * Mario Golf: World Tour * Mario Tennis Open * Ultimate NES Remix * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS * Mario vs. Donkey Kong: Tipping Stars * Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition * Mario & Luigi: Paper Jam Bros. * Super Mario Maker for Nintendo 3DS * Mario & Sonic aux Jeux Olympiques de Rio 2016 * Mario Sports Superstars * Mario & Luigi: Superstar Saga + Les sbires de Bowser * Mario Party: The Top 100 * Mario & Luigi : Voyage au centre de Bowser + L'épopée de Bowser Jr. Nintendo eShop * Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move * Mario and Donkey Kong: Minis on the Move + Mario vs Donkey Kong 2 : La Marche des Mini * Photos with Mario * Club Nintendo Picross * Club Nintendo Picross Plus Démonstrations * Mario Golf: World Tour * Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS / for Wii U * Puzzle & Dragons: Super Mario Bros. Edition Galerie hhhhh.jpg|Trois couleurs de la Nintendo 3DS XL imagesAPS310OG.jpg|Nintendo 3DS XL Collector The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask 3D (existe aussi en version New Nintendo 3DS depuis le 13 février 2015) imagesGR7AAP1Jvbgvt.jpg|Nintendo 3DS Collector Carapuce fgfy(.jpg|Nintendo 3DS Collector Pokémon X et Y 3DS,2DS - Boîte et Jeu.jpg|Plusieurs boîtes de 3DS/2DS avec jeu intégré. Références Catégorie:Consoles Catégorie:Consoles portables Catégorie:Nintendo